The present invention relates to a publication which and is formed from a single sheet of material and is capable of being read in a manner similar to a magazine.
A book having a plurality of leaves which are interconnected in an accordion or zig-zag fold is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,786. The leaves can be turned about center creases in the same manner as the pages of a book. The leaves can also be pulled out to form a panoramic illustration. However, the amount of material which can be printed on the leaves is limited since the back of the leaves are not mounted for viewing. In addition, the printed material on the leaves is disposed on the same side of the leaves as the panoramic illustration.